Shina Meitzen
Shina Meitzen Appearance When she was younger Shina possesed an appearance of a young girl with a short stature. She had short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. Shina was often shown wearing golden wing-like headgear around her ears, giving her an appearance similar to tha of the Greek God Hermes.. She wore a tight purple uniform with brownish high-heeled boots that has a white stripe at the top. The boots reached up to her thighs, due to her short stature. Over her tight purple uniform, she wore a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. When she takes on the apperance matching her actual age, Shina is seen in a much older fashion. Going along with that, Shina now has a curvier figure that she loves to use to her advanage, when dealing with the opposite sex, most notably Haruki. When she takes on the appearance of her actual age, her hair begins to reach down to the middle of her back and it becomes quite wavy. Her outfit after consists of a dark colored dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and dark colored stockings. Personality Shina has a dynamic kind of personality that ranges from all kinds of spectrums of emotions and are normally affected by the events that have happened in her life. The first and most prevalent of her emotions is her known troublemaking instinct which is prevalent almost all the time. She is known to be a rule-bender and more often than not, even a rule-breaker. She is also known to be a quite the heavy social drinker, where her mischief becomes even more rambunctious and she proceeds to lose all sense of decorum. Shina is also known as the of Soul Society. She has an unnatural talent at making pranks that are either incredibly intricate or are really dangerous. She even once blew up her a part of the Meitzen Family home just to annoy and irk her brothers. Outside of her trouble making abilities she has many other faces to her personality. She's completely social, even to people she doesn't know, often causing those she first meets to become uncofortable at first before they eventually begin speaking as though they have always been friends. She also is known to have a flirtatious tendency at some times, but never lets it go too far unless she actually does like whoever she's flirting with and they like her. Shina is also very outspoken at times even though sometimes that ends up with her getting in trouble as always. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities ]]High Spiritual Energy: Shina possesses a large amount of spiritual energy. Upon her releasing it slightly, it was enough to cause Anna Satonaka to take notice and try to find its source. Despite her kind demeanor, Shina tends to give off an ominous glow causing an eerie feeling to those around her. : Shina is able to create of pulse of violet colores spiritual energy that when it comes into contact with someone of Shina's choosing, it causes them to switch places with a version of themselves from a different time line. With this same pulse of energy, Shina is capable of altering the ages of herself and others, rapidly aging her intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children. This effect only lasts for ten minutes before the current and alternate selves switch back. Zanpakuto Ribiyatan (レビヤタン, Leviathan) is the name of Shina's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a single black bladed katana with a red hilt and a guard shaped like a serpent's body. The sheathe of her zanpakuto is green in color and adorned with several purple starfish, leading to frequent mocking from Kyoya due to its design. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : Released with the command "Vaporize", the katana begins to change into a large sphere of water that floats in front of Shina before splitting into two separate spheres and reforming into a pair of katana and bracers on both of her arms as well as metal armored sandals. Shina's clothing also changes to a more traditional Samurai garb outfit consisting of a silver colored Kamishimo and a navy blue colored Hakama. On her hips now rest two sheaths, presumably since her single sword has now transformed into two. On the end of each sword are figurines of two small animals, the left resembling a small dog and the right bearing a similar appearance to that of a bird. Finally, two large rings of water molecules begin circling around the pommels of her two swords. : Shikai Special Ability: Ribiyatan's special ability gives Shina to ability to create and completely control various liquids and this control extends to ice and steam as well, due to both being liquids in their base forms. Shina is also able to change organic materials into liquid as well, demonstrated by turning the soil around her into liquids and even utilizing her own blood as well as that of her opponents in combat. Shina is able to use her Shikai to produce a thick crimson liquid that resembles blood, in order to heal her allies or poison her opponents. In actuality, Ribiyatan synthesizes chemicals that can be used to treat wounds, numb pain, increase cellular regeneration, as well as many other medical capabilities. Shina can also alter the concentration of the medication that she creates in order to harm or kill her enemies. A secondary ability of Ribiyatan is it can take a sample of an unknown substance and break it down to its key components so that it may determine what is used to make it. This secondary ability is especially useful for identifying various types poison and creating an antidote for it from learning its make-up in order to better treat it. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived Trivia Take this persona!!! MY Meredy lol =D Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Meitzen Family Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Students Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Gotei 13 Category:4th Seat Category:13th Division